noxrune_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Herblore
Herblore is a skill that allows players to make different types of potions (also known as pots) for different uses throughout the game. They provide many useful effects to help players in their adventures throughout the game. These potions can aid you in; player-killing, monster-killing, skill training, running, healing, and many more. 'Herblore Training' Herblore involves mixing a herb and a secondary ingredient into a vial of water (or coconut milk, for a selected few potions) to make a potion. Different potions will have different effects when drunk, often based on the player's level in a related skill. Herbs The first ingredient of a potion is the herb. Herbs are obtained as drops by killing monsters. Some monsters drop herbs consistently, such as Cave crawlers and Aberrant spectres. Herbs can also be grown using the Farming skill. Additionally, herbs can also be bought from other players, or a shop, such as Grand Exchange. When you obtain an herb, either one you've grown, or as a drop, it will be a grimy herb. You must clean it by clicking on it while it is in your inventory. Each herb needs a specific level to clean before you can use them with a vial of water to make an unfinished potion. Vials The first thing every herbalist needs is a vial to mix and hold the potion. You can get them either by crafting them, or by buying them from other players or from Grand Exchange. Potions The potion-making process in Herblore takes two steps, each combining separate items. The first step involves adding a primary ingredient (usually a herb) to a vial of water (or a vial of coconut milk for some high-level potions), to produce an unfinished potion. This grants a 1 Herblore experience per unfinished potion. Step 1 Use the herb on the vial of water (or coconut milk). After doing this, you will have made an unfinished potion - if you used ranarr herb, the potion will be called "Ranarr potion (unf)". ---- The second step involves adding a secondary ingredient (see below) to make a complete potion that may be drunk or sold (with the exception of a few potions made as part of a quest). This is the main method of gaining Herblore experience. Both steps can be done in batches, which is when the player's inventory contains several of the required items, one may "make all" or "make x". The choice of herb and secondary ingredient dictate which potion is made. ---- Step 2 Use the correct secondary ingredient on the unfinished potion to create the final product. Please note that you must have the correct herblore level to make each potion. Each potion has a minimum Herblore level required before it can be made. You can use the Herblore guide below to determine if your herblore level is high enough to make a specific potion. For the main article, click here This guide will show you how to train Herblore from 1 to 99 on NoxRune. 'Standard Potions' Level 1 - 50 Herblore Level 50 - 78 Herblore Level 78 - 99 Herblore Combination Potions To make a combination potion, players need a 4-dose vial of each component potion, as well as a Crystal flask in their inventory. Crystals flasks are made by using a glassblowing pipe with crystal glass, you can mine this at Priffinidas . Simply use an ingredient together and you'll get the option to make the potion. Level 75 - 99 Herblore Please Note: Experience rates and effects may be added in this guide sometime in the future. The information contained within this Herblore guide should not be considered complete. Cape of Achievements Once you have mastered the skill and reached level 99 Herblore, you may want to buy the Herblore skill cape. This can be done through the Herblore skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the skill cape you desire; either the new skill cape or the retro version of it. You can also trim your (untrimmed) skill cape using the same interface, and it's completely free of charge. The untrimmed skill cape has the same stats as the trimmed skill cape and the skill cape hood is purely cosmetic. Buying the cape will cost you 99k (99,000). Skill Mastery Achieving 99 is the ultimate goal for many players, however the skill does not stop there. For players wanting to show off their dedication to a skill it is possible to obtain "True Mastery" by obtaining "120 Herblore" which is 200,000,000 (200M) XP in Herblore. The Herblore master cape can then be purchased ingame through the Herblore skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the Master cape. 'Trivia' *Credits go to Counter for making the herblore guide in this article. Category:Skills